


The Ghoul Asylum

by scythe_chan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scythe_chan/pseuds/scythe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The Ghoul Asylum was known to be occupied by hundreds of ghouls, such as the famous Gourmet and Binge Eater. What was unusual about the place was that it was taken care of by two humans, Kaneki Ken and Nagachika Hideyoshi. As the sole psychiatrist of the Asylum, Kaneki has near-death experiences everyday, and when he finally gets bitten, his fate turns for the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghoul Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first Tokyo Ghoul fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> I do not own Tokyo Ghoul!

The Ghoul Asylum

* * *

 

The Ghoul Asylum's occupants, were yet again, full of intense yearning for human flesh.

In the 20th Ward, what little remains of the chaos back then were all locked up in one building that no human would dare to step in, and that was the Ghoul Asylum. Due to some researchers in Commission of Counter Ghoul, shortened to CCG, they stated that the brains of ghouls were abnormal, and showed signs of mental disorders that only humans would get. They theorised that these were also part of the reason why ghouls are seemingly psychotic, and thus thought that they should be treated as soon as possible so that the ghouls would be more calmer and easier to eliminate.

However, even Kaneki Ken knew it was bullshit, just mere nonsense. Hideyoshi patted his shoulder relaxedly and reasoned that they probably just wanted to lock all the ghouls in to gain back the peace back in Japan. Nobody would want having to always look back to check if there was a ghoul pursuing them, after all.

Kaneki nodded in agreement, probably always thinking Hideyoshi was right due to his unnatural perceptiveness. However, he did not comprehend why the both of them were ordered to be the caretakers of the Asylum. Kaneki did take up a psychiatry course months ago, rather intrigued by the whole topic due to a book Takatsuki Sen had published, so it was understandable that they would want a psychiatrist to " treat " the ghouls. He was rather puzzled at why Hideyoshi had to go along with him when he was good enough to be a renowned detective in the police force.

" Kaneki-kun.. "

Kaneki blinked a couple of times, snapping back to reality. He scratched his head before he turned to the cell which was the home of a ghoul with insatiable hunger. Separated from her was a thick sheet of glass, and he registered the usual whining whenever he passed by her cell.

" What do you need, " he asked politely, " ...Rize-san? " Kamishiro Rize was the infamous Binge Eater in the whole ghoul population. In her cell, Kaneki observed her movements. Her long, lavender tresses were arranged in an untidy manner, and the white dress she was wearing did not help much in concealing her cleavage. Rize smiled wickedly, though no matter how much she did she could never hide her hunger from Kaneki. Kaneki surveyed her surroundings, and found that the mug of coffee he had left for her an hour ago was untouched. Rize put a finger on her seductive lips, and she finally spoke.

" Kaneki-kun, " she repeated his name, " could you be a dear and bring me more human meat immediately? "

Kaneki hesitated for possibly the hundredth time, unwilling to respond to the woman that he had liked once. Was he going to turn her down and get attacked? He did not want to be dead, at the very least.

" I-I'm sorry, Rize-san, I'm afraid you'll have to wait till tomorrow. Goodbye! " He stuttered nervously, dashing towards the exit of the corridor, wishing to go and have some rest in the room he shared with Hideyoshi. Kaneki definitely did not want to get into any unnecessary trouble, especially if it was Kamishiro Rize.

Just as he was about to reach the door and grab the handle, Kaneki heard the most frightening, yet smooth voice of a rather eccentric man.

" _Bonjour_ , Kaneki-kun. May I have the honour to know what you will be doing for the day? "

" Tsukiyama.., " Kaneki exhaustedly turned to yet another dangerous ghoul, nicknamed the Gourmet. Though the purple-haired man may behave like a gentleman, he remembered the times when he had to escape from him due to his utter obsession with his flesh and blood. Tsukiyama Shuu was a disturbing narcissist, and like in the case of Kamishiro Rize, Kaneki would never want to be involved with him, or his life might just be easily eaten away on a fine plate, stabbed by a shiny fork and spoon.

Tsukiyama smiled knowingly, and remarked on Kaneki's expression with glazed and clouded eyes, resembling someone who had consumed too much alcohol. " Aah, _c'est magnifique_ , your visage is definitely one of the best, dear Kaneki-kun. If only I had the opportunity to taste you, why, you will be the main dish in a gourmet's menu! "

" That is something I do not want to know, Tsukiyama.., " Kaneki sighed, rather disturbed by his peculiar behaviour. Tsukiyama nodded determinedly and continued speaking with an aura of a predator. Kaneki tensed as the Gourmet continued babbled on and on, until he made yet another request, which, unlike Kamishiro Rize, was always different. Either he had to go to the small library in the Ghoul Asylum to release some stress, or he had to go and do some sports to maintain his body. This time, his proposal was something just too eerie, and Kaneki knew that if he agreed, he would be eaten alive. Where would the bones go? Maybe used as decorations in Tsukiyama's cell for his liking.

" You see, Kaneki-kun. Why not you unlock the cell's door? I can show you a whole new world you have never seen or read even in books. You must put your trust in me, it will be a charming fantasy. _Ravissante_..., " he proposed in a tone that could lure Kaneki in if he was not familiar with him. Kaneki remembered the times when he almost got eaten by hundreds of ghouls as a trap by Tsukiyama, but thankfully he was caged in a room.

" I-I'm not going to agree to that! " Kaneki stuttered again, and opened the door, exited the Asylum and closed the door as quickly as possible. He leaned against it for a few seconds, before he sighed and scratched his head once more, murmuring to himself.

" Tomorrow will be yet another hard day.. "


End file.
